


The Apocalypse Is Great For A Reunion

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Creampie, F/F, Genderbending, Knotting, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rule 63, Scent Kink, Teasing, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa), a bit of cockwarming at the end, i think, im very sorry, like one mention of breeding but not really, like so much jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Hinata meets an old friend while out hunting for supplies, even if the circumstances aren't the most preferable when she does. Luckily, she can count on her to help out when its needed.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	The Apocalypse Is Great For A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry everyone for writing abo its not my fault sobs
> 
> But, to give a little pretense; this fic will be containing Komaeda having male genitals, since my understanding of abo says that both males and female alphas have male parts. If you're uncomfortable with that, or abo in general, please skip this fic and have a nice day. I tried to not make that aspect seem too fetishy or focus much on it, as I don't want this to be a futa type of fic, cuz that's gross. That's about all the warnings needed for this, please enjoy :3

Hinata looked on in amazement at the huge castle in front of her, almost believing this was a sort of dream that she was having out of near starvation, but as she walked closer to the huge building she came to understand that this was indeed real, and she was standing in front of a nearly fully intact gigantic building that somehow didn’t stand out in the field of wrecked buildings and chaos that surrounded it.

  
She was surprised that anything could stand this well in the midst of this apocalypse that’d been going on. She wasn’t sure how long, though, the days either stretched out of flew by in a flurry, depending on if she was scavenging for supplies or not. Right now, she was searching for more food, could never get enough of that, water, clothes, and other essentials that she was running low on.

  
She had a beat up but still intact book bag slung over her shoulder holding a few canned food items she’d have to further inspect for rot or poisoning later, but what she secretly hoped to find were suppressants, really of any kind, pill or not. She generally wasn’t worried about getting her heat in the middle of this situation, but around this time of year is when it normally hit, and she absolutely was not risking being super horny for a week or so and being bed bound as well.

  
Was she really certain she would find them in a seemingly abandoned castle? No, she knew not to get her hopes up too high, but there was no harm in wishing a little bit. That was her last thought before stepping foot to the big doors and attempting to open them up. She grumbled a little when the door failed to open, either pushing or pulling on the rusted black doorknobs. Before she could bring out a lock pick stored away in her back pocket, she heard a faint pair of footsteps grow closer to the door, swearing under her breath and ducking to the side.

  
The door creaked open, just barely concealing her from sight as she heard a person step outside. Most likely surveying the area. Hinata tried to strain her head to get a look at the person, seeing a glimpse of their side from a crack in the old and worn down door. The person had a seemingly thin frame, much taller than she was though. She also noticed a white mask covering up their face, a glove on their left hand _‘If I hurry now, I can probably knock them out and rush inside..’_ Hinata inwardly debated, trying her best to still her breathing to not make as much noise as possible. 

  
“Hm, how curious. I could’ve sworn someone was trying to get in.” Hinata heard the person musing to them self, boots tapping against the ground rhythmically. _‘Are they going back inside?’_ Hinata questioned, taking a chance and peeking her head around to make sure. She instantly came to regret that decision, as when she did that she came face to face with the masked individual, an unmistakable look of sadistic glee lighting up in their eyes when they saw her.

  
“Caught you~” They cooed, hands lunging forward and causing Hinata to black out.

* * *

When Hinata came to, it was too dark to see anything. Her first thought was she was somewhere dark, but further observation led her to realize she had been blindfolded, as light barely shone through the black cloth placed over her eyes. She attempted to move her limbs, but that came to be an unwise decision as harsh rope rubbed against her wrists and legs when she tried to struggle.

  
_‘Ok, ok, I’m tied up and blindfolded, what can I do to get out of this? Come on, Hinata, think’_ She quickly reassured herself, feeling her body begin to shake and her heart beat getting faster. _‘You're laying on the floor, probably inside the castle place, right? Plenty of places to hide and check out.’_ She continued comforting herself this way, worming around and trying to at least loosen the bonds she was stuck in. But no matter how much she twisted and yanked her wrists around, the ropes only scratched at her already irritated skin even more.

  
She turned her head to the sound of multiple footsteps rushing towards her direction, sounding much faster and heavier than the previous person’s. It also sounded like there were multiple people coming towards her, her theory being confirmed when more than one voice started talking. 

  
“Uhh, I think they’re awake, Nagisa..”

  
“You don’t think I didn’t notice that? Obviously they’re awake. Go get Monica and Servant while I question them.”

  
At their command, the first person who spoke supposedly hurried off to get the two aforementioned people. These people sounded…awfully young, couldn’t be older than 13 at the highest. ‘ _They’re kids and acting like this? The hell kind of parents did they have??’_ Hinata questioned to herself as she heard the voices arguing amongst themselves. ‘ _Sounds like.. Two boys, and a girl?’_ The most she could do was listen to them and attempt to get any information she could out of the situation, since they were too caught up in their bickering to pay much attention to her.

  
“You two, cease your fighting! We can’t get anything good from them if we keep arguing over who goes first! It’s obviously going to be Nagisa, since he’s our leader, right??” A new voice was once again introduced to Hinata’s ears, this one much more joyful and light than the others angry or stressed voices. “Monica!” Was the mixed reply of the kids surrounding her, an odd whirring noise being heard when she came into the room. 

  
_‘How am I gonna be able to focus when there’s 17 different damn voices talking at once'_ Hinata complained to herself, noticing she hadn’t made a single noise yet since she woke up. She wasn’t sure if talking would help in her situation, though, so she stuck with being silent and simply listening to the bustling conversation between the now 6 people in the room, if she was guessing correctly. 

  
“Jeez, you tied up a girl that tightly???” The same voice chastised, the group mumbling apologies before a hand was laid on her head, right next to the blindfold. “Servant, take her blindfold off! She can’t answer us properly if she can’t even see us!” At the command, the cloth wrapped around her eyes was taken off, and she squinted in the bright lights of the ballroom esque room. 

  
She was in the middle of a half circle formed around her, consisting of 5 children and one adult. Of those 5 children, one was in an electric wheelchair that made an electrical whirr when it moved towards her. “And I thought today was gonna be a good day, too..” The girl in the wheelchair said sadly, her voice clearly showing her over exaggeration. 

  
“I can’t believe a Demon had to show up at our doorstep like that! You should be ashamed of yourself for interrupting us, we were having a very important meeting!!” A redheaded boy shouted, fiercely shaking his arms around in a show of annoyance. 

  
Hinata was, for lack of better words, completely lost. Demon? How was she a demon? Is this some sort of cult? “Uhhh-" The first word of her sentence was barely finished when she got interrupted “Wait! Maybe she’s like Miss Servant, and she’s looking for food!” A boy with a hastily stitched together mask chimed in, motioning his sleeve covered hands towards the stationary woman besides him.

  
“That’s…pretty accurate, yeah. I thought this place was abandoned, didn’t mean to intrude.” Hinata apologized briefly, the masked kid looking a little proud that he guessed correctly. The blue haired one sighed, seemingly annoyed already by the others. “Look, we don’t have the time for discussion about them. Our meeting is much more important than this Demon. Servant, lock them down below, we’ll take care of them later.”

  
At his command, the one dubbed ‘Servant’ nodded, picking Hinata up with much less effort than she would assume, given the women’s nimble and almost malnourished figure. _‘And her scent…it's so weird. Even if I’m close, it shouldn’t be this strong..!’_ Hinata thought, confused beyond words at everything happening around her. 

  
She was delicately placed down, well, about as delicate as possible when you were forced down onto your knees, kneeling on cold stone and being chained to the wall. “Hey, what the fuck??” Hinata yelled at the still masked woman, attempting to fight back but the other proved to be as quick as she was strong when she moved fast as lightning to lock her restraints.

  
“What the hell gives?? I didn’t do anything to be locked up inside some dungeon!!” The woman, who she should probably just call Servant now that she heard her name, stared at her for a moment before shaking her head “This is simply my masters orders, and I have to carry them out. My apologies.” Hinata scoffed at her stoic tone of voice, wrinkling her nose at the smell wafting through the air. ‘ _It's still this strong?? I’m not even near her!’_

  
“Oh dear…It seems I have to go. I will be back later, dear one. Stay put while I’m away, if you know what’s good for you.” Servant warned, giving her a dainty wave with her non gloved hand before opening the clunky metal door containing her. Now, she was completely alone, and unable to resist the growing exhaust coming over her. She was always so tired after a scavenge, a quick nap wouldn’t hurt too badly, right?

* * *

She was awoken by the loud clinking of a chain hitting the floor, jerking her head up and looking around to track the source of the noise. ‘Wha!-" She looked down to see Servant kneeling down so she was head level with her, staring at her. “What the….were you watching me sleep???” Servant actually had the gall to giggle at her accusation, shaking her head. “Well, not for too long, hehe. Just for a minute, I was worried because you started making odd noises in your sleep. I believe you were just snoring, though.”

  
Hinata furrowed her brows and gave a glare to the other woman. “What’s up with that mask, anyways? No real point in hiding yourself, if you’re gonna kill me" Hinata opposed, that answer being the only one making sense to her. I mean, why else would they bring her down here if not to kill her for trespassing? Though Servant quickly squished that idea, quickly shaking her head to disprove it “Oh no no, you haven’t angered us too much that we’d do that, don’t worry.”

  
Hinata rolled her eyes at the woman’s doting tone, tossing her head to the side and glaring at the wall. Servant seemed to stay still for a moment before raising her arms, holding a small tray. “I know it isn’t much, the kids aren’t very good at dictating portions, but they requested I feed you while you stay here.” Hinata whipped her head towards her, a look of disbelief across her face. “I’m sorry, stay? How long am I gonna be staying here??” Servant was collecting the oddly colored muck probably meant to be oatmeal on a spoon, motioning it to her mouth and sighing when Hinata refused to open. 

  
“You’ll be staying here until the kids decide whether to let you go or talk with you. They’re having me take care of the questioning and making sure you aren’t growing ill. They’re being quite merciful with you, you know. Not many who come in here live for too long.” Servant spoke, her voice growing cold before taking the spoonful of oatmeal with no issues. “See? Not poisoned. Now open.” Hinata didn’t have much reason to not follow her orders now that she showed it was fine. 

  
Hinata opened her mouth and allowed the spoon to enter it, thankful it was at least mildly sweet and didn’t taste horrible. “There we are…” Servant said with approval, continuing to feed Hinata until there wasn’t any oatmeal left. “Now…Let’s get to know each other, hm? Were you truthful when you said you came here for supplies?” Hinata almost responded with something along the lines of _‘Of course I was being honest, asshole,’_ but she quickly reminded herself that this was not a situation to be a hardhead.

  
_‘She's being pretty tolerant right now, but who knows what she’ll do if I piss her off..’_ Hinata paused a moment before answering “Yeah, I was telling the truth. It’s nearly wintertime, so I gotta stock up more, you know?” Servant only nodded and her eyes twinkled with an indescribable type of emotion, that Hinata wasn’t sure to be intimidated by or not.

  
The two talked like this for a while longer, Servant asking almost mundane questions and Hinata answering them as best she could, but many of the questions Servant asked her were much more personal than she expected. What, was this just a normal thing for her? 

  
Right in the middle of Servant’s seemingly thousandth question, she cocked her head to the side and began sniffing the air. “Aha, how interesting..” She mumbled to herself before getting up onto her feet, raising her mask just enough to show her mouth and the tip of her nose. She had a wide smile on her face, lips stretching as she waved goodbye with her gloved hand “See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan.”

* * *

Almost as soon as Hinata woke up, she couldn’t hide a soft whimper that escaped from her throat as a wave of warmth washed over her body. She had really hoped that by some miracle, her heat wouldn’t hit her, even though this was the usual time it did. She would’ve thought having to scavenge for basic supplies would’ve been a big enough indicator to her body that heat wasn’t necessary, but apparently not. She was most likely going to be in the ‘starting’ phase the whole day before being in a proper heat tomorrow.

  
“Fuck…” She mumbled in annoyance, hoping that Servant wouldn’t notice or at least turn a blind eye to her state for the next week or so. _‘Well, let’s see how she reacts then’_ She thought as Servant opened the clunky metal door, holding a larger tray of food. “The children were feeling generous today, aha.. How lucky, right?” She asked, kneeling down and freezing when she got close to her. _‘Fuck, of course she smells me…Shit, is she gonna try anything??’_

  
Her worries were slightly calmed when Servant didn’t comment and offered a piece of toast to her, Hinata opening her mouth and eating the underdone piece of baked bread.

  
“So…I talked your ear off yesterday, right?” Servant asked when she was done feeding Hinata, the girl nodding in agreement. Servant only laughed softly in response before continuing “It’s your turn, then. Ask what you would like, I know you have questions.” Hinata knew a question she wanted answers to, it’d been on her mind since yesterday “How do you know my name?”

  
Servant sighed, her head tilting a little to the side and sliding her hand up to her hip, thumb gently rubbing it back and forth “I see…you don’t recognize me, do you?” She said, her voice seemingly regretful, almost mournful. “I can’t blame you, I suppose.. How about this, I’ll take this mask off, and let’s see if you still don’t recognize me.” She offered, moving the hand on her hip up to her mask. 

  
It took a moment to see her face clearly when the mask was slipped off, eyes widening when she remembered the woman in front of her “K-Komaeda????” She said in disbelief, the white haired woman taking her long mane down from a bun it was in previously. “You do remember me! Oh, that makes me so happy..!” Servant, or Komaeda said, a bright smile blessing her face. “What…happened?”

  
That smile quickly faded, shaking her head “It’s not a story I like discussing, I’m sorry Hinata-chan. But either way, I feel so lucky to be able to reunite with you. I know I must’ve…hurt you, when I stopped meeting up with you, yes?” Komaeda’s tone was a soft, understanding one, hand going to cup her waist and staying silent. She expected her to respond?

  


“Y..yeah, it really did. I thought I had done something wrong, and I was planning to apologize but-" Hinata got cut off by a hesitant kiss to the neck, Komaeda’s face nuzzling into the crook of it “I know, love, I know.” Hinata nearly choked up at the lovingly familiar nickname, memories of being cuddled and held all night long by the other while they were supposed to be working on school work coming back. “I…I’ve missed you, Komaeda.” Komaeda only nodded in response, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. 

  
“A lovely way to reunite though, right?” Komaeda joked, Hinata laughing a little at her joke and this entire situation in general. How could she react to meeting with her old high school girlfriend after getting captured and held in a basement by her and her supposed ‘Master' being a group of preteens. “You smell just as nice as I remember, too! Though…it’s a little more sweet than normal, isn’t it?” Komaeda’s teasing voice caused Hinata’s cheeks to flush darkly, her body still pulsing with heat.

  
Hinata huffed in annoyance and embarrassment, turning away from the other and pouting. “Zip it, I haven’t been able to find any damn represents. It’s already dumb enough I got my heat in the fucking apocalypse..” Hinata murmured in annoyance, wiggling her hips in protest when Komaeda kissed along her neck slowly. “Oh, poor baby…Stuck being all hot and bothered for a week, with no help..” She cooed, hands moving to her hips.

  
Komaeda kept looking Hinata up and down, her gaze full of wonder and excitement as she drank in the woman in front of her. “Hinata…do you remember when you asked me to help with your heat? You were squirming around in your chair during lunch, whining and cuddling me. Do you remember what happened next, Hinata?” She asked, the low purr of her voice sending chills through her body. Of course she remembered, it was her first time doing something like that with another person.

  
“I think that was one of my favorite days… Remember how we rushed to my dorm to take care of you, and you said it was a family emergency?” Komaeda giggled, clearly having a better look at that situation than Hinata did. Hinata only remembered that day, or week she should say, as feeling nothing but liquid heat surging through her body at every waking moment. It would’ve been bearable, like other times, if Komaeda wasn’t there teasing her every second she could.

  
Komaeda suddenly pulled away from Hinata, apologizing for getting off track and petting her head. “Well, I have other things to attend to. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” And with a wide smirk, a slight but noticeable sway in her hips, she walked out the door after retying her hair and putting her white fox mask back on. “Try not to make a mess while I’m gone, hm?” Hinata could only half assedly growl as the door shut closed, a loud clunk signaling that it had been locked. “Fuck me..” Hinata mumbled to herself.

* * *

Hinata couldn’t get much sleep that night, the best she could get was brief hour long naps before waking up in the middle of the night, panting and groaning at how hot she felt. That was the state Komaeda saw her in when she walked inside of her little room with a tray, full of fruits that looked surprisingly fresh. “Good morning, dear Hinata-chan~” Komaeda cooed, giving her a full smile and placing the tray down in front of her. 

  
In her arms were also a few rags, which she wiped across Hinata’s forehead, neck, chest, and anywhere else she needed to. “You’re very hot, Hinata. I wonder why.” Hinata gave a dry and sarcastic laugh to her joke, deeply sighing and leaning her head against the wall “How long are those kids gonna keep me here..” Hinata whined, not exactly talking to Komaeda, just saying it. Komaeda gave a shrug in reply, either way, throwing her an apologetic look.

  
“My deepest apologies I can’t do much for you, Hinata. They have a tendency to…get distracted with bigger, more exciting plans in the middle of their current one…Hah! I suppose that’s just how children are, hm?” Komaeda said, conversation a little lighter and more carefree now. Though, Hinata didn’t fail to notice Komaeda’s hand lingering on her panting chest, giggling to herself. “Poor Hinata… I almost think we shouldn’t let you free until your heat is done… We wouldn’t want a big scary alpha hurting you, right?”

  
Hinata pouted at her, going to remind her that she was, in fact, not a weak little thing who needed saving, and could hold her own against some druggie trying to touch her. “Not like it hasn’t happened before, anyway.” Hinata almost missed the flash of anger in Komaeda’s eyes, grip subtly tightening around her before she leaned in where her hand rested, lips going to pause just in front of Hinata’s collarbones. “Hmm…Maybe I should mark you up before you leave?”

  
Hinata couldn’t hide the full body shudder that went through her at Komaeda’s offer. Her low, sultry voice seemed to gracefully worm its way into Hinata’s ear and made her hazy mind come up with wonderful fantasies. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Hinata? I know you loved it when I marked your chest up last time, you made those cute little moans too…” Komaeda cooed, tracing her fingertip over the mentioned area.

  
“If I marked you, everyone would know you have a mate already, know that you _belong to me_.” Hinata whimpered at the last part, unable to rub her legs together from Komaeda’s lower half occupying the space between them. She’d barely noticed that the other had moved her legs to loosely wrap around her, allowing her to be closer to Hinata.

  
Komaeda continued to pepper feather light kisses along Hinata’s neck, hands palming her chest and breathy laughter was heard when Hinata continued making little whimper like moans. “Komaeda, p..please, god please-" Hinata let out quiet begs, face getting redder by the second. “Please what, baby? Come on, lemme hear you say it.” Hinata felt her usual resistance crumble to pieces thanks to Komaeda, whether it was more thanks to her hear induced state or the overwhelmingly intense scent coming from Komaeda, Hinata didn’t have the energy to care. She just needed Komaeda to do more, much more than her gently kissing and groping.

  
“Mark me, please, please, I need it so badly Komaeda, please please please please just cover me in your marks, your scent, everything, please!” Everything came out at loudest a whispered out yell, Komaeda thankfully not making her speak up and choosing to go along with her wants. Hinata nearly sobbed in relief as Komaeda’s lips touched her neck, right where a main scent gland was, and gave a solid bite. 

  
Hinata didn’t even try to hold her pleasured mewls and whines back, leaning as much as she could into the oh so sweet but almost possessive touch of Komaeda. Her gloved hand was noticeably more still than her ungloved one, which was making small circles around her clothes breast, accompanied by the occasional squeeze. The sucking and nibbling on her neck was near addicting, her body moving on its own to grind into Komaeda’s hips, Komaeda biting a little harder to tell her to calm herself.

  
She was almost too embarrassed that she was becoming this feeble, this needy and vulnerable with someone, but this wasn’t just anyone. It was someone she’d known through high school, someone she trusted still, even with everything that had happened from the few years between their initial ‘break up' to right now, her body still trusted Komaeda, happy to be held and marked by her, even if her ego was being damaged from this whole ordeal. 

  
“You smell so tempting Hinata…haahh… I almost don’t wanna taint it with my scent, but…” Komaeda trailed off, littering rushed kisses all over the spots she’d been sucking on before going back to it. “That’s right Hinata, moan for me, beg for me to touch you.” Komaeda whispered, her finger resting under Hinata’s chin and lifting it up so she had no choice but to look at her. 

  
Hinata could only give her a pleading look, breathing shallow and heavy as she stared into the intense look of dominance growing inside of Komaeda’s eyes. All the heat flowing through her body was now going straight to her crotch, already feeling wet from just this, and Komaeda’s sudden switch of personality was definitely not helping her keep her cool.

  
“Komaeda…pleeeaaase, I need you so fucking badly, I need your marks to cover me, I need your hands to touch me and make me shake and moan, all for you..!” Hinata begged, growing excited as Komaeda seemed to come up with more ideas on what to do with her, judging from how wide her smile had grown now. “You know, Hinata.. there’s always been something I’ve wanted to hear you say… Can you do me a little favor and promise me something?”

  
Hinata instantly nodded, whispering soft little begs of “please" as Komaeda pulled her forward “Say you’re mine, Hinata.” Hinata felt herself pulse with arousal at the demanding growl of the other woman holding her head up, wiggling her hips around to try and get at least a little stimulation to her needy and dripping wet sex. 

  
Komaeda cocked her head to the side expectedly, silently encouraging Hinata to speak. Hinata puffed her cheeks out of embarrassment before nodding in agreement, feeling herself melt into the warm look of approval from Komaeda as she obeyed her request “I’m yours, Komaeda, I’m your girl, all yours, please Ko, please, I know you want me too, right? You wanna knot me and fuck me until I’m a shaking mess, right?”

  
She didn’t need any verbal approval, since her sudden lunge forward was answer enough. Her mouth latched onto her still sensitive neck, roughly sucking and biting across the tender and warm skin for a good while before trailing small little kisses up to her lips, giving her bottom lip a small nibble while her fingers ran down to graze her thighs.

  
Hinata spread her legs open more while Komaeda felt her up slightly, senses all going to mush and her mind being overtaken by the strong scent of warm vanilla and musk coming from Komaeda. Komaeda’s scent, from what she could remember from the past, had been subtle, only really noticeable if she was close to her. But now, it was an all-powerful smell that stuck to her nostrils and made her heated body squirm around, trying to get more of the wonderful mixture of sweetness and spice coming from Komaeda. 

  
“Do you want me to go further, Hinata-chan? Please? I’ll make you feel so amazing, I promise, oh please Hinata'' Komaeda asked needily, Hinata inwardly appreciating her making sure she wanted this. “God yes, do whatever you want to me, please-" Hinata was completely happy when she felt the sudden crash of lips against hers, feeling her sweaty tank top being tugged on hurriedly. “Hahhh…can’t take it off with the chains, I’m sorry Hinata..”

  
Even after her apology, she raked her shirt up and let it rest on top of her chest, breathing shakily and moving her kisses down the span of tanned skin underneath her until her lips reached her breasts, unable to hold a giddy laugh back “Can you make some more noises, Hinata?” Komaeda asked sweetly, groping and thoroughly feeling Hinata’s breasts up, edging her bra up and glancing up to meet Hinata’s eyes.

  
“You can take off my bra, if that’s what you’re asking.” Hinata permitted, gasping when Komaeda’s eager hands raised her bra up to join her tank top, chest now fully revealed. Hinata, even in this heated state, still turned away in embarrassment from Komaeda’s less than subtle staring. “Aww, you’re so cute! No need to be shy, Hinata, I’m not judging you.” Komaeda reassured, smothering her breasts in little kisses to prove her point.

  
“I- Mm, keep kissing there-" Hinata moaned out, shivering as Komaeda took her perked nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it, giving plenty of kisses around it as well. “I’m v-very aware you aren’t judging me, Ko..” Hinata joked, giving another soft mewl when Komaeda pressed her fingers against her crotch, smirking when she felt it react to the touch. “So needy..” She commented, pulling away from her breast and slowly rubbing her through her clothes.

  
“I wish I had the keys to these chains.. I’m sure you’d be just clawing into my back the whole time, though, poor thing.” Komaeda cooed affectionately, pausing for a moment before stripping herself of her jacket and sweater, smiling at Hinata’s surprised expression “There, now you’re not alone anymore.” She said happily, pressing herself against Hinata so they were chest to chest. “Hm hm hm, they feel so nice against mine..” Hinata rolled her eyes at her statement (compliment?) “I’m glad my tits feel good to you.”

  
Komaeda gave her a teasing smile, Hinata hearing her jeans being unzipped and quickly looking down at Komaeda’s hands inching their way through the opening, rubbing her slit through her underwear delicately. “You’re so wet, Hinata… I bet this feels really good, doesn’t it?” Komaeda asked, Hinata nodding hurriedly and grinding up into her nimble fingers. She quickly grew disappointed when the light stimulation quickly ended, glaring up at Komaeda who only winked at her.

  
“If you’re just gonna keep moving your hips, why should I be putting in work? You seem fine with getting yourself off with my fingers, anyway.” Hinata’s face fell to an almost scared one, shaking her head and letting out ramblings of “Please no I’ll stay still please please touch me" much to the amusement of Komaeda. “Do you promise?” She asked, a stern look on her face signaling that she was more serious than Hinata would’ve thought.

  
With another nod from the brunette, Komaeda unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down over her feet to drop them next to the duo. “Good girl, now wait a moment for me, alright?” Komaeda asked, backing away and lifting her legs so she could undo her own jeans. It took a little longer, since they were more tight fitting than Hinata’s, but she eventually managed to get them off after a little struggling. 

  
Hinata almost began drooling when she saw how hard Komaeda had gotten, letting out a small noise as Komaeda leaned back in to hold Hinata and pressed her bulge against Hinata’s clothed entrance, gently rubbing it up and down her slit. Hinata threw her a needy look, eyes watering slightly from how nearly painful her arousal was getting. Komaeda was doing the bare minimum and almost giving her the relief she so desperately needed.

  
“You want me inside you, right? Beg for it.” Komaeda commanded, fingers lowering the waistband of Hinata’s panties as she looked at her. Hinata didn’t want to disappoint her order, not when what she needed was just mere moments away, so she complied with little to no hesitation “Oh gooddd please Komaeda, please just fuck me already, knot me, fill me up, use me like a fucking ragdoll, just god please!!” Hinata begged pathetically, close to tears the longer Komaeda drew this out for.

  
Komaeda, thank the heavens, seemed satisfied with her pleas, as she stripped off the remaining clothing they had on, sighing happily as she finally was able to fully feel the warmth and wetness of Hinata touch her. “Alright, I need you to lift your hips up so I can go inside you.” Komaeda laughed a little as Hinata eagerly lifted her shaking hips, holding them up with her gloved hand while her right one pressed the tip of herself against Hinata’s now dripping wet entrance. 

  
She could tell Hinata was about to start complaining again, easily but slowly sliding into her and relishing in the clear gasp the brunette under her made. “I- I, haaahhh..!” Hinata mewled, her voice high and airy as she clenched around Komaeda. “You’re really inside me, oh my god…” She said in amazement, Komaeda taking in the lovely sight of Hinata’s tightness almost drawing her in, thumb going to gingerly rub her clit.

  
“I’m gonna start moving now, ok? Tell me if it starts feeling bad.” Komaeda informed, Hinata just nodding in acknowledgment and breathing deeply as she watched Komaeda pull her hips back, slowly pushing her length back in. While the feeling was new, and unusual to her, it felt so good to have Komaeda be inside her. She met her eyes, Komaeda looking at her to see if she was still alright. “Keep going, please? It feels good..” Hinata's eyes were half closed and foggy, chest going up and down heavily.

  
Komaeda gave her a little kiss on the cheek, still thrusting at a slow and cautious pace while lazily petting Hinata’s clit with her middle and ring finger. “This is still good, right?” Hinata nodded and arched her back, tossing her head back and moaning. “You can go faster, I can take it, I promise~” Hinata said, voice wavering as Komaeda nodded and started thrusting faster almost instantly, making a few low moans herself. “You feel so tight, I’m surprised I’m able to move at all!”

  
Normally, Hinata would have the mind to at least react to Komaeda’s little jabs or teases, but right now was not normally. She was much too focused on how Komaeda slid in and out of her with no resistance, almost transfixed on the arousing sight. Komaeda, of course, noticed and pushed her chin up to face her. “It's hot to look at, isn’t it? How I just push into you again and again, finally giving you what you’ve been whining and begging for all day long, huh?”

  
Komaeda lifted her lower half more and allowed Hinata’s legs to squeeze around her waist, smiling “It’s like having support cushions, they’re so soft and warm, ehehe.” Komaeda commented, squishing her thighs lightly to give an example, hands going back to hold her legs open and thrusting noticeably harder now. “Hngh, Ko, god, please I’m gonna cum!” Hinata squealed out, legs trembling slightly from the position they were in.

  
“Already?” Komaeda turned her head to the side, giggling when Hinata just nodded and arched herself into her body. “Alright, then. Go on, cum for me Hinata-chan~” Komaeda encouraged, rubbing circles on her clit. Hinata made a long, desperate moan as she came around Komaeda’s still moving dick, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her legs tight around Komaeda. 

  
“Don’t stop, please please don’t stop, it still feels so g-good!” Hinata whined out, yelping as Komaeda sped her thrusts up yet again. Hinata made sure to be louder than she would usually be, wanting Komaeda to know just how fucking good she made her feel, her dick ramming into her and hitting all the right spots, along with her quieter but still audible moans, and the potent and never ending scent of pure dominance was making Hinata feel woozy, but in the best way possible.

  
Hinata continued to shamelessly moan out Komaeda’s name, jumbled together phrases of approval or begging for more falling from her mouth frequently. Komaeda wasn’t in much better condition, the girl didn’t even ‘take care of herself’ during her heats, so the feeling of Hinata’s entrance clenching around her and coating her dick in her wetness, and with how sweet she smelled, like the embodiment of cinnamon and flowers, was making her mind feel like a puddle.

  
Komaeda's noises were growing louder, and shakier, sending a shock of excitement through Hinata. ‘She's gonna knot me, oh god' She realized, feeling her stomach flutter with glee as she rutted her hips up to meet with Komaeda’s thrusts, growing more sloppy and quick by the minute. “Ko, please baby, please fill me up, knot me, breed me, god please Komaeda!” Hinata cried out, caught off guard by Komaeda’s sudden kiss, but quickly kissing her back.

  
Hinata and Komaeda’s moans were now nearly equal in pitch and volume, only minorly muffled by the heated kiss they were in as Komaeda seemed to lose her previous restraint and thrust full force into Hinata. Hinata could only make small mewls and squeaks as she felt the first inch or so of Komaeda’s length expand in thickness, thankful that it didn’t seem to be harming her at the moment. “Hah!! Yes, yes, don’t stop, right there, god yes!!” 

  
Komaeda’s hips shook from the weight of Hinata’s frequently squirming legs around them, but had no mind to stop until the rapidly approaching orgasm finally hit her full force, thrusting one more time into Hinata and holding her still, back arching and cum shooting out to fill Hinata up. The actions caused Hinata’s second orgasm to hit, much too tired to do more than whimper and moan Komaeda’s name as she was filled by her.

  
The two took more than a minute to fully catch their breath, Hinata shuddering as the heat previously coursing through her was finally dying down for the most part. She knew it’d be back tomorrow, at the latest, but took in this peaceful and fuzzy moment as best she could with her still muddled mind. “Are you alright, Hinata? I didn’t hurt you, right?” Komaeda’s voice came out hesitantly, Hinata tiredly looking up at her before shaking her head and smiling.

  
“That was…probably…the best thing…I’ve ever experienced…” She mumbled, still slightly panting. Komaeda’s face changed to one of slight relief before looking down and grimacing “Oh dear…I’m so sorry, Hinata, I forgot that knots take quite a while to disappear…I’ll have to stay down here with you.” Hinata smiled and pulled the whitette in by her legs, kissing her cheek “Good, even if you didn’t knot me, I wanna snuggle..” 

  
Komaeda put up no fight when Hinata pulled her in further, getting the two into a comfortable position which consisted of Hinata lazing on her lap, and laying on their sides against the wall. “I’m sorry, again, about the chains. I’ll make sure to try and get the key tomorrow, so we can have more fun, alright?” Hinata breathlessly nodded, flushing when she realized her shirt was still rolled up and her breasts were completely out in the open.

  
Komaeda noticed as well, and, after laughing in surprise, pushed the clothing down enough to cover Hinata. “There..now, let’s sleep, alright?” Komaeda offered, Hinata taking it and closing her eyes almost instantly. “Goodnight, Hinata-chan..” Komaeda cooed, before yawning and falling asleep with her little lady snuggled into her chest.


End file.
